


Exeuntes

by orphan_account



Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, Firsts, Friendship, I Don't Even Know, Identity Issues, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nathaniel (or Nathan as most people call him) Ashwolf is just an ordinary 19-year old attending the University of Accordo in Primalupo, a city on the island of Valmuccia, west of Accordo's capital city of Altissia. What most people don't know is that he's also got a crush on the university's star golf player, Jordan Martenis, who also happens to share a class with him.However, things aren't as simple as Nathan thinks when the world he's known his entire life collapses before his very eyes. Will Nathan and his friends be able to prevent further catastrophe as Accordo falls apart? And will he be able to convince Jordan to join him at his side?





	1. The Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first story on here and probably the first story I've written seriously in my entire life. I was inspired to write this story after reading several stories pertaining to the Final Fantasy XV fandom and although I may not have a lot of experience in writing, I do sincerely hope that you will enjoy the following story.
> 
> To give you a bit of background, this story takes place about 20 years after the start of Final Fantasy XV (FFXV) but instead of it progressing the way it did in the game, the world is still very much the same as it was before the treaty-signing took place in Insomnia (with some alterations which you will soon find as this story develops). 
> 
> To those who have no idea what I'm talking about, I think that I've provided enough background information in the story so that those who haven't played FFXV can still follow along (you guys should really play the game though, I highly recommend it). 
> 
> Anywho, thanks for reading this little introduction... without further ado, I present to you all, _Exeuntes_.

 

It was a lovely morning in the city of Primalupo, located in the Kingdom of Accordo. Nathaniel Ashwolf had just woken up from his bed in his moderately-aged apartment. It wasn't anything fancy but he was happy enough to at least have a decent place to live. As he woke up, he heard a slow, gloomy song playing throughout his bedroom. “Crap, I forgot to turn off my depression playlist last night.” Nathan mumbled. He quickly turned the song off and got ready to take a shower.

“Can't be depressed today!” he thought.  It was the first day of Nathan’s second quarter in his freshman year at the University of Accordo and he had an extended class with his crush. He checked the time: _8:00 AM_. “I got time.” He went into his bathroom and took a brisk, cold shower.   

After his shower, he changed into some clothes that looked relatively clean. Even though he wasn't a good cook (he still isn’t to this day), Nathan decided to make breakfast. He made his way to the refrigerator and opened it, “Looks like there's nothing here…” He sighed and decided to just buy some food on the way to the university. 

Nathan walked out of his apartment but quickly backtracked as he had forgotten to lock the front door… again. After securing his front door, he sighed and walked to the parking lot to get to his bicycle. As he began to unlock his bike, a familiar voice shouted, “Hey Nathan!” He looked up to see one of his best friends, Rhea. “Oh hey Rhea,” he responded. “Does it suck to not have a car?” Rhea teased. “Haha… very funny…” Nathan replied. “I mean, I'm just saying you know?” answered Rhea with a smile.  Nathan finished unlocking his bike and after saying a quick goodbye to Rhea, he began his journey to the University of Accordo, a relatively new campus overlooking the serene Lake Claustra. 

Just outside the Technology Center of the university lies a quaint coffee shop. It’s owned and operated by a guy called Denzel who used to be a member of the University of Accordo's soccer team; the Accordo Axiums. According to Denzel, he decided to abandon his aspiration of becoming a star soccer player to serve the university he loved. So he _obviously_ decided to start a coffee shop that has since become a popular hangout for both students and visitors.

Nathan parked his bike right outside at this coffee shop, fittingly named the “Axium Café”.

He had visited the place so many times that when he walked through the door, Denzel immediately asked, “Your usual?” Nathan nodded and found his regular seat near to the window. “I wonder if he's going to come here today…” he thought. That “he” was his crush, Jordan. Nathan knew he sometimes showed up at the Café but it was such a rare occurrence that he didn't bother making sure his hair was combed. “Order #16!” Denzel shouted behind the counter. Nathan got up to get his Thai tea with boba and a simple sandwich. “Thanks, Denzel.” he muttered as he put some cash down on the counter.

“Let me guess, you're waiting for him?” Denzel asked. “Who?” asked Nathan, pretending to be clueless. "I think you know very well who I'm talking about, Nathan." answered Denzel. “It's no one, alright?!” shouted Nathan, clearly upset that Denzel knew exactly what was going on. At that moment, Jordan walked in the coffee shop. Nathan looked towards the door and immediately became silent.  He realized that Jordan probably heard him shouting, so he hurriedly grabbed his tea and walked back to his table. Even though Denzel was rarely surprised at his customers' behavior (considering some of the crazy stuff he’s seen), he had froze as Jordan somehow decided to enter the coffee shop at the precise moment Nathan was shouting. He quickly regained his composure and asked Jordan, “May I take your order?” Fortunately for Nathan, Jordan was looking at his phone and didn't hear the ruckus he made. Jordan walked up to the counter and ordered: “I'll have a cappuccino.” “Alright, I'll get on that right away.” replied Denzel.

Jordan went off to the side as he waited for his order. Before taking out his phone, Jordan looked around the cafe to see if he recognized anyone.  He made eye contact with Nathan for about three seconds before Nathan looked away. “Shit, did he notice?” Nathan muttered to himself. Nathan continued to eat his sandwich while scrolling through social media, trying not to look at Jordan. “Order #17!” shouted Denzel. Jordan walked up and grabbed his cappuccino. “Thank you.” He said.

Jordan had known Nathan a bit since he had been in a class with him last quarter. The fact that both of them haven’t transferred out of the class seems like some sort of miracle (perhaps fate?). Jordan walked up to Nathan's table and asked, “Can I sit here?” “Uh… sure.” Nathan responded, shyly. Jordan took a seat without saying anything and started to drink his cappuccino. Nathan's not sure what he should do at this point so he pulled out his phone. He texted his best friend Vincent asking for advice on what to do. Vincent replied by suggesting that Nathan should probably start by putting down his phone and starting a conversation with Jordan.

As Vincent had advised, Nathan put down his phone and thought of what to say to Jordan. “So… you ready for that extended class today?” asked Nathan. “Haha, yeah I guess.” replied Jordan, still focused on his phone. There's a few seconds of silence before Nathan asked, “Uh… did you do anything fun over the break?” “I visited my friends back in Lucis. There was a remembrance ceremony for a war in Insomnia so we went to it.” Jordan answered, this time putting down his phone. “Oh, that's cool… was it the anniversary of the Great War?” Nathan guessed. “Yeah, how'd you know?” Jordan asked, surprised. “I've been to Insomnia before, my family and I spent an entire summer there when I was in high school. My brother Charlie is actually going to go to the Lucian Royal Academy in two years.” Nathan answered. “Well, congratulations to him! I know how hard it is to get accepted into the Academy.” Jordan remarked. “Yeah, apparently he received an invitation signed by the king.” said Nathan, proudly. Jordan smiled and noted, “You’re sure proud of your brother.” Also smiling, Nathan said, “He means everything to me.” 

Nathan actually strikes up a relatively pleasant conversation with Jordan before they leave the coffee shop together (Nathan is obviously giddy but he’s pretty good at hiding his true feelings). “Ready to suffer another lecture from Dr. Robinson?” Jordan teases. “Totally.” Nathan responds, sarcastically. They both start walking to the Technology Center. Maybe this wasn’t going to be a terrible day after all…

 


	2. The Extended Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The university gets a special visitor and things start to get weird...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to upload Chapter II early after some revisions. Thank you to everyone who offered suggestions and I'd, of course, like to thank my Story Council for always supporting me through this process.
> 
> One of my good friends has made a lovely "cover page" for this story which can be found here: https://imgur.com/2N6Qg0E
> 
> Now without further ado, here is Chapter II of _Exeuntes_.

To be honest, Nathan didn't know why he was taking this “Introduction to Magitek” course in the first place. He knew he was interested in something technology-related, but Dr. Robinson was perhaps the worst teacher he had ever come across. His lectures consisted of him droning on about some random improvement to Magitek (magical technology) developed by the Empire of Niflheim which Nathan (and most of the class) ignored. However, today was different. The Queen of the Kingdom of Accordo, Camelia I of House Claustra was visiting their class to deliver a speech.

“You're actually pretty cool,” Jordan said nonchalantly as they both entered the lecture hall.

“Gee, thanks…” answered Nathan with a smirk.

They hastily made their way to some empty seats at the very back of the hall. Unfortunately, Nathan wasn't watching where he was going and he ran straight into Dr. Robinson.

“Do watch where you're going, Mr. Ashwolf. We do have a special visitor with us today.” Dr. Robinson said sternly. At that instant, Queen Camelia entered the room, flanked by several guards.

“Sorry, Dr. Robinson,” Nathan said swiftly before the queen could come into earshot of the conversation.

“And Mr. Martenis,” Dr. Robinson turned to look at Jordan, “please take care of your boyfriend here, it seems like he can't seem to find a seat.”

Nathan blushed but Jordan just laughed, “Will do, Dr. Robinson.”

“But I'm not-” Nathan tried to say, before being ignored by Dr. Robinson as he made his way down the hall. Fortunately, the queen and her guards were still at the main doors and did not hear the conversation.

Jordan took Nathan's hand and said, “C'mon ‘boyfriend’, those seats aren’t going to get any closer.” Nathan blushed again but took his hand and Jordan led them to their seats. Queen Camelia looked his way and Nathan blushed again because she looked fiercer than she was on television. 

After all the students were settled, Queen Camelia did eventually make her way down the hall with only two out of her eight guards. She sat in a seat behind Dr. Robinson as he began his lecture.

\----------------------------

The minutes just kept dragging on and on… it seemed like the lecture would last forever. When would the queen give her presentation? As Nathan had predicted, Dr. Robinson did talk about developments to the Magitek generator. He had seen a headline about it when he was scrolling through his social media earlier. Nathan really did try to pay attention but it was hard to keep his focus when Jordan was sitting next to him.

It seemed like he could stare at him all day, “Maybe this is all a dream.” he reasoned. 

“Mr. Ashwolf, what are your opinions on these enhancements to the Magitek generator?” Dr. Robinson asked from the center of the lecture hall. Nathan was immediately brought back to reality and looked around in desperation as he tried to formulate a reasonable answer. He locked eyes with Vincent (who was late as usual) who mouthed, “It's basically bad.”

Nathan turned back to Dr. Robinson and, in the most confident voice he could muster, said, “These enhancements are detrimental to society and further enhancements must be prevented.”

Dr. Robinson looked pleased with the answer and turned back to the center of the room to speak to the entire class, “Mr. Ashwolf is indeed correct and it is up to the Lucian-Accordian Allied Forces—us—to prevent further unwanted and dangerous enhancements.” Even Queen Camelia seemed satisfied with the answer Nathan gave as she gave him a slight smile. 

“Nice save,” whispered Jordan, once Dr. Robinson was busy speaking about something else.

Nathan blushed, “Did he know I was looking at him?” he pondered.

Not long after Nathan had answered Dr. Robinson’s question, Queen Camelia stood up from her chair and addressed the class, “I am sure most, if not all of you, have heard that my reign is coming to an end.”

Most people nodded while some looked confused. She continued, “But this class will be the first to know _why_ I have decided to abdicate the throne.”

There was quite an uproar when the queen said this but they were quickly silenced by Dr. Robinson, “Be quiet!”

“Please continue, Your Majesty.” urged Dr. Robinson, after the class was quiet again.

“Thank you, professor.” Queen Camelia responded. “As I was saying, the reason why I have decided to abdicate is because I have been infected by a disease that has never been encountered before.” The lecture hall started to get rowdy again but one look by Dr. Robinson aimed at the noisiest area of the hall put a stop to it once again. Queen Camelia showed no signs of being annoyed, however.

Instead, she resumed again, “This disease seems to stem from some form of the parasite that had previously caused the disease Malaria which, as we know, was eradicated a few decades ago.”

The queen paused momentarily, perhaps expecting some sort of reaction from the class. But when all she could see were shocked expressions, she began to speak again, “With the death of the Oracle Lunafreya, I believe that my life will also come to an end.”

This time, audible gasps could be heard and even Dr. Robinson was surprised. Even after hearing these reactions, Queen Camelia continued to speak, “Which is why I implore all of you to prevent this disease from spreading and ultimately, find a cure.”

Dr. Robinson got up from the chair he was sitting and said, “I’m afraid we’re out of time, Your Majesty.”

“I know that I am asking a lot from all of you. This may well be the last public appearance I make until my daughter’s coronation.” Queen Camelia stated.

“But I know that you are all bright students. In the end, you _will_ find a cure and eradicate this horr-” the queen collapsed before she could finish her sentence. Her guards immediately helped her limp body and carried her out of the lecture hall as everyone stared in silence.

When her guards had exited the hall, the entire class stayed silent, a rare occurrence. “Class dismissed.” Dr. Robinson announced quietly. Most of the class did not hear him but when those nearest to him made their way to the exits, the rest of the class also began to leave the hall. 

“Did that just happen?” Jordan asked, completely baffled. 

“I… I think so,” answered Nathan, also disoriented.

“I think I’m going to go,” Jordan said as he gathered his things.

Because Nathan didn’t say anything, Jordan continued, “If you have nothing better to do, we can hang out… or something.”

“Right, uh… sure. I’ll see you later, bye!” Nathan said as he rushed out of the lecture hall. He did not want to deal with Jordan after hearing the queen’s disturbing speech.

“Is this actually happening?” Nathan thought to himself as he was walking to his next class. He ignored his thoughts and increased the pace he was walking. Why did things have to get so insane?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading that chapter! As I stated in the previous chapter, I appreciate any and all feedback and suggestions from anyone.
> 
> Ways to contact me:  
> Discord - Dane E.A.#5635  
> Twitter - @DaneAjax


	3. Jordan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Jordan got here in the first place...

Jordan was left confused as Nathan rushed out of the lecture hall. “I hope he's okay...” he thought to himself. 

He knew that Nathan was definitely shocked by Queen Camelia’s speech but he felt like there was something else in the way Nathan looked at him… maybe he was just overthinking all this. Trying his best to ignore his thoughts, Jordan started walking to the university’s golf course since he had a golf tournament to prepare for.

\----------------------------

Jordan Florus Martenis was born on the twentieth of May, M.E. 756 in Insomnia, the capital city of the Kingdom of Lucis. According to his parents, there wasn’t anything out of the ordinary when he was born. However, an armistice was signed between the Allied Forces and Niflheim a few days prior to his birth. Little did his parents know that this would have far-reaching effects later in Jordan’s life. As he grew older, he developed his characteristic smooth brown hair that seemed to always look stylish without any effort, at least that’s what his friends keep on saying. His parents also noticed that he had a natural aptitude for golf even at a young age. Because of that, his parents enrolled him in golfing courses and he continued to improve as he finished high school. Now, at the age of twenty, he was quite tall and his looks definitely attracted quite a few eyes. Unfortunately for Nathan, Jordan was oblivious that he was the highlight of Nathan’s day.

Jordan’s parents, Balder Martenis and Beatrix Silvius, always expected him to serve in the Crownsguard, Lucis’ military force. After all, his grandparents had served it and his parents continued to do so. Both Balder and Beatrix held respected positions in the Crownsguard and were convinced that Jordan would have no other option but to join them and continue the family’s legacy. Before he was to graduate high school, he received an invitation to join the Crownsguard from its commander, Gladiolus Amicitia. Even though he had been awarded this great honor, Jordan rejected it and informed his parents that he would instead help Lucis through developing more peaceful means in attempting to end the hostilities between Lucis and Niflheim. Evidently, his parents did not approve of his decision and Jordan was forced to leave his home in Insomnia. He immigrated to the Kingdom of Accordo, first to its capital Altissia before being accepted to the University of Accordo at Primalupo. Jordan received a full scholarship to this world-renowned institute after demonstrating his abilities in golf and proficiency in operating state-of-the-art machinery; a noteworthy combination.

\----------------------------

After spending three hours practicing at the university’s on-site golf course, Jordan made his way to his car. It was a four-minute drive, one that he had taken so many times that he could have been blindfolded and still arrive in front of the white, contemporary-styled building facing Lake Claustra. He got out of his car, a ten-year-old black sedan, and checked his watch: _6:00 PM_.

“Guess I got time to kill.” he pondered.

Gathering his things, he walked inside the building, greeted the concierge, and got into the elevator. Once the elevator doors were shut, Jordan decided to call Nathan. He pulled out his phone before realizing he didn’t have his number.

“Damn it,” he said to no one. As he waited for the elevator to reach the seventh floor, Jordan couldn’t help thinking why he cared about Nathan’s well-being considering he only had one serious conversation with him. Nevertheless, he promised that he would make sure Nathan was alright the next time he saw him. Once the elevator reached his floor, Jordan sauntered out of the elevator and headed towards his suite.

Despite the fact that he didn’t own a good car, Jordan’s parents had granted him a substantial amount of money when he set off for Accordo more than a year ago. He had used a majority of it to procure the apartment in which he was currently staying but also saved some funds for emergency situations; a valuable lesson he had learned after his father was involved in an accident that cost his family an immense amount of money.  After unlocking the door to his suite, he proceeded to lay down his things haphazardly on the floor. Guess he was more tired than he thought. He decided to take a nap before finding dinner.

When Jordan woke up, it was 8:21 PM. For a reason unbeknownst to him, he decided to find a restaurant near to the university instead of cooking something on his own like he usually did. As he neared the university’s grounds, he noticed Nathan walking out of the Axium Café and decided now was the perfect time to make sure Nathan was fine, “Hey Nathan! Do you need a ride?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload! I was busy yesterday and I'm going through some personal problems... I might not be able to upload the next chapter on time next week but I'll do my best! Thanks again to my Story Council for their support and all of you who read this. I appreciate any and all feedback/suggestions from anyone. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter:  
> @DaneAjax
> 
> Or send me a friend request on Discord:  
> Dane E.A.#5635


End file.
